cross my heart
by malicious syd
Summary: AU. A girl, a nobody, received the position of head girl, instead of the expected Hermione Granger. What will be in store for Delilah Anne Michaels? Will she find love, make enemies? I am not so good at summaries but please, R&R.[ harry oc ] [ minor hg
1. t r a i n r i d e

Disclaimer; In no way do I own Harry potter, that all belongs to JKR. If I did though, I know I wouldn't be here writing this stuff. I'd be in the Bahamas partying, baby. Any names you don't recognize are my own original characters.

t r a i n r i d e ;;

The wind was blowing fiercely through a seventeen year old girls black hair, as she made her way to Kings Cross train station in London. She was pushing her trolley with all her luggage as best she could without getting blown back or anything just as worse. But obviously, she was failing miserably. She sighed in frustration and stopped for a moment and pulled off a rubber-hair band from her wrist, tying her long-sceneish-cut hair back.

Who was this girl and what was she doing at the train station anyways? This girl here was Delilah Anne Michaels. Now why was she on her way inside of the train station? Well folks, Delilah was a witch. Yes you heard me correctly, she was a witch - a half-blood witch. Delilah had just gotten dropped off by her parents, as it was to risky to apparate with all sorts of muggles around. So that's why she was here, struggling against the blasted wind. That and Delilah was returning to her magical boarding school - Hogwarts.

After a few moments of searching, Delilah's eyes locked with Platform's nine and ten. Hah. Yes! She had found it. Delilah quickly made her way to the two platforms, when she noticed a bunch of redheads rushing past her, a black-haired person as well. _"How rude!"_, Delilah thought as she nearly got the wind knocked out of herself. She didn't even notice the bunch of people go through the barrier, as she caught her breath. Delilah then finally pushed her trolley through the platform, making sure no muggles were looking.

Once getting past the platform, Delilah let a laugh escape her lips as she saw the Hogwarts express, its scarlet engine steaming. She hadn't seen this baby in three whole months. And it was her last year, she was ever going to ride on it. Mhm, Delilah was in her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. The tall girl sighed, she was a bucketful of emotions at the moment.

Why? It was her last year after all, and she had managed to snag the head girl position. Delilah was thoroughly shocked when she had received an owl with the letter containing the head badge that had decided her fate this year. The seventeen year old seriously thought that Hermione Granger would've gotten the amazing opportunity. She was the brightest witch of her age, really! But no, instead Delilah had received the head girl position.

Shaking her head, Delilah let her mind forget such thoughts, and she made her way onto the train, through one of the many entrances. The young woman grabbed her luggage from off the trolley and put it in the luggage compartment. Proud of herself for carrying her enormous trunk into the compartment, Delilah let a grin slide onto her face.

Still standing there, Delilah untook her hair from the ponytail, and placed the rubber-band on her wrist. Mhm, the blue-eyed girl disliked her hair being up for long periods of time. As it was a hassle to get it the way she wanted. Smiling while taking her petite hands, Delilah ruffled her hair slightly, making it look as if she had just rolled out of bed minutes before.

Turning herself around, Delilah made her way out of the luggage compartment, that was until she nearly knocked over a young man. Blushing furiously, the first thing Delilah did was apologize, **"Oh shoot. I didn't watch where I was going, "** She paused a moment, **"I'm terrible sorry, are you hurt?" **She asked genuinely concerned. The young man faced her fully, and gave her a small smile, as he brushed his bangs out of his face, a lightning bolt shaped scar peeking out from behind them. **"Oh really, don't worry about it."** His voice cracked slightly,** "I'm fine. No, I'm wonderful, actually."** He finished with a handsome laugh.

The infamous Harry Potter, Delilah thought, her mouth slightly agape. He was only standing a few inches in front of herself. Realizing what she was doing, Delilah closed her mouth quickly, and her blush deepened. What was wrong with her? She was never so willy-nilly in front of guys, even if they were famous ones. Sighing, she turned her attention back to Harry. **" Well, sorry again."** Pausing, she smiled **"Well, I best get going; head girl duties to attend to."** And with that she made her way past him.

Only a few feet away from him, she heard his voice shout out in an inquisitive manner. **"So you're the lovely lady who got Hermione's headship."** Delilah mentally smacked herself, Of course! He was best friend's with Hermione Granger. Smiling she turned around to face him, **"That's me, I'm afraid."** A light chuckle emitted from her lips, **"Delilah Anne Michaels; Ravenclaw."** A grin made its way onto her face subtly as she turned around again and began walking. She heard his deep voice call out to her again,** "Wait, I'm Harr-"** Delilah cut him off and raised her hand, not looking back. "** Harry Potter, I know."** And with that she walked on, leaving a stunned and intrigued Harry Potter.

Grinning as she walked, Delilah hardly noticed another one of Hogwarts' attractive men - Mssr. Draco Malfoy sitting in the heads compartment she was entering. Stretching her arms, Delilah flopped down on one of the seats and leaned her head back. She wouldn't of noticed Draco either, if hadn't been for the flash of platinum blond hair near her face. Her blue eyes connected with his icy gray ones. She muttered some obscenities under her breath, before saying anything.

**"What are you doing here, you twitchy little ferret?"** Her voice drawled it out, in a bored almost annoyed tone. Draco snarled at her and spoke, **"I'm head boy, you twat."**

a/n : cliffie; i know. : i have the next chapter half written, so it will be up after i finish it and its validated. please R constructive critisicm is appreciated.


	2. t r a i n r i d e, prt 2

A snort erupted from the head girl's lips,** "Hah! Is that what you think I meant?"** Delilah paused looking at him with an eyebrow raised, **"Well its not, ferret face."** The platinum blond looked at her expectantly.** "I meant, aren't you suppose to be with your slytherin cronies?"** The seventeen year old paused again, **"Because I do not believe that no way in hell would Draco Malfoy act on his responsibilities to the school." **She finished coolly.

The slytherin boy glared at her, **"A Malfoy needs to keep up the family name." **His voice wavered slightly,** "Or else they are a disgrace."** Delilah looked at him with a penetrating stare. **"Is that so ferret?"** Her british tongue sounding strongly,** "Does your daddy beat you when you screw up?"** BAM. She knew she hit the spot when his eyes looked the other way and his teeth were biting his lower lip. Instantly the sky-blue eyed girl felt bad, by the way she was acting she could have been in slytherin. But she had those big brains and that huge heart. Malfoy was the only person –well other slytherins, too- that brought her nasty side out.

Getting up, the seventh year, sighed. She walked over to the platinum blond and sat down next to him, putting an arm around him. He tried to shrug her off, but her grip was tight. **"I'm sorry, Malfoy."** Pausing she gave his broad shoulder a gentle squeeze, **"I didn't mean it, I got carried away."** He turned to face her fully then, and when she saw his face, she felt her heart go out to the boy.

There were a streamline of tears on his face, some dry and some wet. God how horrid could she be? No one deserves to be treated that way, even Malfoy. **"No, its alright."** Malfoy sniffed slightly, **"I'm just as horrid to you, all the time."** Delilah was about to interrupt him and protest, but she knew what he said was true. **"I don't want to be like the other Malfoys' in my family, Delilah."** He looked towards the window, **"But I have no choice, if they knew the way I felt -especially my father- there would be great consequences."** The platinum blond finished.

The sky-blue eyed girl sat there, her mouth agape. Could this be true? He mind aced with thoughts and theories; like it always did when something notorious was suggested. After a long couple of minutes, it clicked. Malfoy was never all that evil. He could have done worse things in his time at Hogwarts, than he did. He hardly cursed anyone, and all that nonsense, even if it involved the golden trio. And last year he tried to kill Dumbledore, but he couldn't. Snape did it for him. The head girl squeezed his shoulder again, and whispered lightly, **"I believe you Draco." **

Draco. The name sounded so foreign on her tongue, so strange. After years of knowing him as 'Malfoy', it was like an exotic place or something. She turned her attention back to him when he croaked out, **"Really?"** His voice sounded desperate, like needing someone to care for him, someone to be his friend. Delilah believed that she had just become that friend. And it did not bother her one bit; she believed Malfoy could be a wonderful friend. **"Yeah Draco."** She smiled at him sweetly,** "I do."** For the first time in her life, she saw Draco smile an actual smile–not a smirk-a smile.

The seventeen year old acted spontaneously because of it too; she ended up hugging him in a tight embrace. Draco was of course a bit shocked and hesitant but he hugged her back all the same. He whispered into her hair, his words traveling to her ear, **"Thank you."** She buried her head into his shoulder and smiled, **"You're welcome."**

The two talked what it seemed like for ages, but was only a few minutes, as they fell asleep, exhausted from their earlier events.

Meanwhile, just a few compartments away were Harry, Ron, and Hermione talking animatedly. **"Guess what Mione'?"** Harry paused, giddy with excitement, "**I found out who took your place as head girl." **He finished with a smirk. **"Delilah Anne Michaels, I know."** Hermione said with a sigh. Harry's smirk turned into a frown. **"You ruin my fun, Hermione, you know that?" **His voice becoming all pouty-like. **"Oh shush, Harry." **Hermione said while shaking her head.

**"How does everyone know who she is, beside me?"** Harry asked exasperatedly while throwing his hands into the air. Ron quickly gobbled down the rest of his food before replying to Harry, **"You mean, you never heard of her before today?"** Scar-boy nodded his head in response; Ron let a small chuckle emit from his lips. **"Hah, you're so behind mate!" **

Harry just scowled and looked out through the window, pressing one of his hands to the glass. Who is she? Harry thought silently. He wanted to get to know her. No scratch that. He needed to get to know her. She intrigued him very much, and it scared him slightly.

a/n: eeeee :) what do you all think? not what you expected eh? ;; please R&R. next chapter is still being written.


	3. dining with ferret face and scar boy

A few hours had passed and back in the heads compartment , two very sleepy teenagers had woken up. Both stretched their limbs and proceeded to get up, folding their blankets and putting away their pillows in the compartments above the seats. Delilah yawned and turned to her fellow Head,** "Will you check with the conductor and see how far we are from Hogwarts Draco?"** She smiled **at** him graciously. Draco laughed simply, **"I already know, we'll be there in ten minutes."** She looked at him with her eyebrows raised. **"Look out the window and you'll understand what I'm talking about." **

The Ravenclaw rolled her eyes but went to the window anyways. She pressed her forehead to the cool glass and felt shivers go down her delicate spine. Looking out, it was like a black abyss and she was going to mention it, but Draco interrupted her thoughts. **"Look to your left smarty-pants." **

Delilah did as she was told and her sky-blue eyes traveled to her left. Her mouth parted slightly and hear breath stained the cold glass. In the distance, was pinpricks of many lights. Hogsmeade train station. Her lips curved upward as she whirled around to face Draco.

**"That's bloody brilliant!"** , Delilah exclaimed jumping on her toes. Draco laughed heartily and replied, **"Isn't it?"** The seventeen year old girl nodded her head excitedly.

Smoothing her clothes down, the Ravenclaw girl realized that neither of them had changed into their school clothes. Squealing she said, **"Crikey! Draco we have to change!"** Draco's eyebrows raised above his face and into his hair line, hahaha. **"We don't have time to go to separate compartments."**, Delilah said as she stripped down into her skivvies.

Draco stood there in shock and didn't even move to change himself. Delilah scowled at him and pushed him the other way as she pulled on her slacks and sweater vest, pinning the head girl badge to her chest.

** "Will you hurry up silly?",** Delilah groaned as Draco changed out of his 'muggle' clothes and into his school clothes. Even though she was complaining, it didn't stop her from taking a peek at Draco's rock solid abs. She giggled and turned away when he was all done and ready to go.

Thank god he finished when he did, thought Delilah hastily, as they had reached Hogsmeade Train station quickly. The only downside was as soon as the two left the compartment, old appearances and personalities had to mask their friendship.

The two stood out on the platform and made sure everyone from second year and above got into a carriage. At times, Delilah struggled to hold back an eruption of laughter as some of the younger students were having trouble getting onto the carriages. Draco or Malfoy, whatever you prefer to call him noticed this and growled under his breath, **"Bloody Buggers." **Of course, he was the one to walk over and help them into the carriage.

Finally, around fifteen minutes later, Delilah & Draco were stepping into their own carriage. When they got inside of it, Delilah sighed and settled herself comfortably into the seat. Her eyes closed and her stomach growled. Ughh, it seemed it was going to be a long ride.

Okay, well it wasn't that long of a ride. When they has reached the magnificent castle, Delilah lips broke into a wide grin, her teeth showing too. She could already smell the delicious home-made food cooked by the Hogwarts house-elves. She was so ravenous and starving. She turned towards Draco and motioned for him to hurry his patootie up. He rolled his eyes mocking her and followed her into the Great Hall.

Entering the hall, Delilah took in all the wonderful surroundings and smells, while twirling around. Merlin, she loved Hogwarts and its majesties. Fellow students were looking at her as is she were crazy, so 'Malfoy' spoke out. **"Ugh, Michaels. Stop making a fool out of yourself.",** He said with fake irritability that was very convincing. He pushed her along teasingly until they reached their dining area.

_THE HEADS TABLE_

The two sat themselves down and got situated and comfortable. Leaning back in her chair, Delilah scanned the Great Hall as students of all ages poured in. Soon, her pretty eyes landed on a boy with messy raven-colored hair. Delilah felt her stomach perform a flip-flop. It was him- Harry Potter. And if it was like _magic,_ the famous boy turned around and set his eyes on Delilah. Of course, a blush creeped up the Head Girl's neck as the two stared intensely at one another.

The black-haired girl gulped a little and made the first move, giving him a sweet smile. Harry returned one of his own to her. _He has such a nice smile . . ._ Thought the seventeen year old. As, what was happening to herself? _Come on Delilah, get a grip._

Dinner seemed to drag on. Of course she ate her food quite fast and was full with in twenty minutes. Harry on the other hand, was not touching the food on his plate at all. He couldn't keep his eyes off the girl who had tampered with his thoughts for the last couple of hours. His stomach was rumbling, but he was not doing anything about it. Quite strange for a boy who adored food.

His stunning emerald eyes were focused on the raven claw girl, watching how she became very annoyed with Malfoy and the way he was eating. (a/n: I've decided to use Malfoy in everyone's point of view except for Delilah & Draco's) You could say that Delilah was major OCD about eating habits. Harry couldn't suppress the grin that came to his face when Delilah would smack Malfoy's arm when he would eat the way he did. It was hilarious to see him choke on treacle tart when she would do that.

An hour later, dinner came to an end and everyone had returned to their house commen room's. Well, that is except for Delilah, Draco, and Harry. Seeing as they were the Heads', the two wee supposed to patrol the school and ade sure no troublemakers were out of bed.

Harry was no exception, but when Draco moved forward to tell Harry off, Delilah stuck a hand out in front of him,** "I'll take care of it Malfoy."** , She paused, fake glaring at him. **"Start patrolling the corridors, I'll catch up to you."** Draco pouted and glared at Harry, leaving the Great Hall.

Turning back to Harry, Delilah twiddled her thumbs nervously. What was she going to do? Say? Lucky for her though, Harry spoke first. **"Lo' Delilah, how are you this evening?",** He finished, looking at his feet.

(a/n: cliffieeeeee ;p! my sister really kicked me off the computer though. ehhh.)


End file.
